This invention relates to a two-sided brush and container therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to a two-sided brush having one brush surface that is adapted to polish shoes and another brush surface that is adapted to remove lint from clothes.
Persons travelling away from home often have need of a brush for removing lint from clothes and a brush for polishing shoes. Numerous brushes that will serve these individual functions are available, but it would be desirable, in order to minimize the space that they occupy in a suitcase or the like, to combine into a single, compact container brushes that will perform both of the aforementioned functions.
There is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,006, issued Nov. 18, 1952 to L. F. Morris a shoeshine kit comprising a body member having separate brushes projecting from opposite sides thereof and two separate covers that latch with the body member and cover the two brushes. One problem with the shoeshine kit of Morris is that no means are provided for selectively removing the covers. In other words, which cover will become unlatched from the body member when an attempt is made to pull the two covers apart from each other is not predictable. This is inconvenient since, if one wishes to use a lint brush rather than a shoe polishing brush, or vice versa, it would be desirable to have predictable access to the desired brush, not access by chance.
Another shoeshine kit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,474, issued May 1, 1956 to C. E. Johnson. The Johnson shoeshine kit has separate latching arrangements on its separate covers, so which cover is to be removed can be predetermined, but the latching arrangements are complex and are both located at the same end of the kit, and that kit itself is quite bulky.